User talk:HubrisP
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HubrisP! Thanks for your edit to the Tartaros Arc page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 02:39, January 27, 2013 No, that wouldn't work, sorry. Besides, you can perform anything that Slayer Magic can in different ways with a normal elemental power, so it's not really needed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't work like that. Their magic would be replaced with Curses which wouldn't work similarly- they'd be a little bit different, well, sorta. For example if you have Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, it'd be transformed into a Flame Curse with drastically enhanced power and the ability to absorb flames- but it wouldn't be considered a Slayer-type, as 1) there's no actual indication that there's a slayer-type for curses and 2) the negative energy that Curses are formed on seem to be effective against everything, thus it's a moot point. The most you could have is elemental curses which could work similarly (just replace devouring magic with the element itself absorbing opposing sources of elemental magic), but they wouldn't be named like Slayer magics. Then again, you can make anything elemental work similarly to slayer magic, but without the 'targets a specific race' part. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:46, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Devil Force already exists; just call it 'Past Life Form' or something. You can use the attacks, but they wouldn't be like roars or anything. Just elemental attacks that look like slayer attacks. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ankhseram is strictly off limits - most powerful canon characters are unable to be made, and a character we have not even seen at that is definitely a no Per (This is my stage now!) 21:45, May 17, 2017 (UTC) no "king of the gods". for one, we don't even know if they have a hierarchy. additionally, you need to fulfill the same requirements for a dragon that you do a dragon slayer. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:58, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Gods Saw your message when I going message Perchan. If you need help, with a god concept I can help if you want. I am working on my own gods. I'm Td5 btw.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Well, first off despite the low information on canon Gods in Fairy Tail. You can take some liberties with their origin. So as long as it doesn't break canon. Like I'll give you information on my Gods. They came into being from magic power released from the One Magic. Also instead of simply giving them immortality as a generic term. I created the Magic Age in which it allows Mages and Gods the ability to stop, reverse, or accelerate their own ages. It's still immortality (eternal youth) but more descriptive. Also Gods can be the creators of countries or even continents. As for archetypes that's more of personal touch. Like in my story, a God of Light and a God of Darkness created a continent. Joining of opposites so to speak. Also more of a personal touch, my Gods as literally sacred beings are enemies of demons, thus if a demon comes near one they are purified. Like even my God of Darkness, is not demonic in any regard even though he uses dark magic and is as divine as the Light God. It's really all about what kind of God you want to make.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:19, May 18, 2017 (UTC) go ask User:Ash9876, that's his area, not mine Per (This is my stage now!) 01:46, November 27, 2017 (UTC)